Romeo&Juliet
by Mad Girl Lullaby
Summary: They knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop. He needed her to breathe and she needed him to keep her connected to this world. They were a modern day Romeo and Juliet.
1. And So It Begins

"_I_'_ll always love you." He whispers in her ear. She clings to his arms, wrapping herself tightly around his lean body._

The words echo in her head as she stands by the glowing lights of the pool. She waits for him in the dead of the night. Wrapped up in an old blue cardigan that hangs loosely around her shoulders.

"_I'll never leave you." She murmurs in his ear. _

His thoughts are clouded with her as he walks down staircase after staircase. Her eyes, her lips, every part of her face is burned in his memory. His heart aches to see her again, to hold her again.

"_Camille, Camille, Camille." He murmurs her name like a prayer to God. It leaves his mouth tasting like flowers and sunshine. She adores the way he utters her name, like it's his lifeline to her world._

She shudders as his arms come around her, his breathe hot on her ear. She turns to face him her pulse quickening as she contemplates just how wrong this really is.

_His kisses are heated and passionate. Not like the gently, questioning ones she's used to. He's aggressive and rough and it sends a rush of adrenaline through her veins. His hands are rough, pulling and grabbing at her soft flesh. She pulls at his hair and lets out a soft whimper as his hand trails up her spine._

Kendall pulls her close and runs his hands up her shirt. He kisses her hard on the mouth and grabs her roughly by the hips, pulling her impossible closer. He's possessive and jealous and he knows he'll leave bruises on her perfectly pale skin but he wants to mark her. He wants the world to know she's his and only his.

"_Kendall." His name is a sigh on her swollen lips. A silent plea for him and he eats it up. He swallows her next moan before it leaves her lips._

He pushes her against the wall. Its rough surface scratching through her cardigan as it falls loosely to her elbows. They're concealed in shadows, unseen to the rest of the world.

"_We shouldn't be doing this." She whispers as he blazes a trail of fiery kisses down her neck. He smirks into her skin then straightens himself to his full height. He looks down into her large, innocent eyes before speaking._

"_Then why are we?" he asks and she honestly doesn't have an answer. So instead she kisses him, forgetting all about her statement and his question. Forgetting all about the sweet boy who worships her and is his best friend. It won't be the last time they forget about him. _

They indulge in secret kisses and heated touches that forever marks there skin.

"I love you Kendall." She whispers against his lips.

"I'll always love you Camille." He whispered honestly her. She pulled him close and kissed him softly on the mouth. The kiss was tender then turned passionate as they held each other close.

_One day Logan kisses her out of the blue. They were currently off again but he still grabs her chin and gently kisses her on the mouth. She pulls away slowly unsure of what to do next. Logan smiles and grabs her hand; she lets him out of pure instinct. Then she sees Kendall and her heart drops out of her chest. His eyes are angry, alight with untapped rage and all she wants is to run into his arms and comfort him but she can't. She's stuck sitting there watching as he gets up and storms angrily away. _

_He doesn't talk to her for two days and it slowly kills her inside. Until one day he turns up at her door and kisses her. Her dad's in the next room and they could be caught any moment but she relishes in the kiss. Realizing just how much she missed him. It's quick and he leaves right after it but she knows he's forgiven her. That he still loves her._

Later that night Kendall sneaks back into his apartment with lipstick on his face and his clothes smelling of perfume. He relishes in her scent and his dreams are filled with images of her face and lips and the scent of her hair.

Two floors below Camille lies in bed as images of a blonde haired green eyed bot float through her mind. His eyes haunt her dreams and his kisses haunt her skin. They both count the minutes until they meet again.

"_I'd give you the world if you simply asked for it." He whispered in her ear late one night. They lay in each other's arms in a lounge chair by the pool. He ran his fingers through her hair as she lay snuggled on his chest. _

"_You are my world." She murmured sleepily into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep on his chest._

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and love in their hearts.

_Romeo and Juliet shared a great love_

_They betrayed their family_

_And died just to be together_

_Cause nothing could tear them apart_

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I've been kinda obsessed with this pairing for a while now and this little plot bunny would not leave me alone. So please review I haven't decided if I'm gonna make this a one shot or multi-chapter fic yet, so please tell me what you think so I can decide. Thanks **


	2. Of Rain and Heartbreak

Kendall wakes up that morning to rain beating down on his window. He sits and stares at the grey world outside. Fall has begun and the air outside is cooler and the clouds more volatile. He walks over to his bathroom to brush his teeth and notices the small tooth shaped bruise on his neck. He smiles slightly as he thinks of last night, as he thinks of her.

"KENDALL GUSTAVO WANTS US AT THE STUDIO NOW!" Carlos screams through the door. Kendall winces but hurries to get ready and is out the door ten minutes later. He wears a plaid collared shirt to cover her mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camille is coming home from an audition when she sees them. They're huddled outside by the pool, its pouring rain and freezing but they still stand there talking quietly to each other. Logan sees her and smiles as he waves her over to them. She sends him an awkward smile and makes her way to them.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" she asks coming to stand next to Kendall. He catches her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

"Daring Carlos to jump in the pool." James states excitedly. He's grinning evilly at her and she just has to laugh at the absurdness of it all. Kendall looks over at her, his smile wide and happy; the sound of her laughter is the most beautiful thing he's heard in a long time. James looks over curiously at the pair, but decides not comment, he can grill Kendall later.

"Come on Carlos, you chicken?" James mocks his best friend. That did it alright Carlos's cheeks burned and he set his jaw in determination.

"Chicken? I'll show you chicken." He pats his helmet and takes a running start into the pool. He dives right in and resurfaces a second later.

"Holy crap its cold!" He yelled and scrambled to get out of the freezing water. Kendall and Logan rushed to help him but were pulled in along with him. They resurfaced and both reached out to grab Carlos.

"Not cool dude!" Logan yelled as Kendall got him in a headlock.

"Seriously!" Kendall shouted.

James and Camille stood outside the pool and laughed at the whole ordeal. And that's when Camille got a brilliant idea. Slowly she snuck up behind James and as soon as he wasn't looking pushed him right over the edge of the pool, but right before he fell in he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into.

The icy water shocked her senses into overdrive and she frantically swam to the surface. She emerged with a gasp, air rushing into her lungs. Her heart was beating frantically and her nerves were numbed by the cold water.

"James!" She shrieks indignantly. He smiles at her but there's no apology in his eyes. She glares but it doesn't really hold up as she begins laughing hysterically. Everyone else follows suite until the whole place is filled with laughter.

After the adrenaline wears off she realizes just how cold she is and starts shivering. With shaking hands she grips the ladder and pulls herself out of the water. Carlos and Logan are rushing to get inside while James complains about his ruined leather jacket.

"Hey." His voice makes her jump slightly and she whirls around to face him. He's standing there soaked from head to toe, hair plastered to his forehead, smiling at her. His face is so carefree and relaxed in a way she realizes it hasn't been for a long time and it makes her smile to see him so happy.

"You should get home before you get sick out her." She chastises him lightly. He gives her an easy smile but in his eyes is a longing she's all too familiar with. It's the same longing she feels every time they're out in public. The need to reach out hold one another is strong and the tension in the air is palpable as he stares into her eyes.

His hand just starts to reach out to her when James calls Kendall's name loudly in their direction. His hand snaps back like it's been burned and she hides the hurt the action gives her. His eyes snap up and he fidgets a little before telling her goodbye and rushing past her. She doesn't turn around until she hears the door click shut behind her and their footsteps fade.

She makes her way over to the pool and sits down on a lounge chair. It's still raining and the clouds crackle threateningly but she doesn't move. Camille sits there in the pouring rain for who knows how long. She sits there and cries because everything is so fucked up and she's starting to lose the little control she had left in her life. Every part of her wants to be with Kendall, her heart tells her stop lying and tell everyone already, but her mind tells her that this news would crush Logan. And her heart still cares about the sweet boy who once meant everything to her so they both shut up and she feels more lost than ever. She sits there until her bodies exhausted and her eyes sting and by the time she gets home she's soaking yet and shivering so bad she can barely open her bedroom door. Camille strips of the wet clothes, wraps herself in a robe and curls up under her covers. She falls into a deep dreamless sleep the minute her head hits the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall doesn't sleep at all that night instead he lies in bed thinking of Camille's face when he pulled away from her. She had looked hurt and rejected and he hates that he caused her that pain. All he wanted to do was to reach out and hold her hand, but James had called him and he reacted fast. Kendall was so used to secrets and hidden touches that it was just natural to pull away from her, but he regretted the second he saw her face fall. Slowly Kendall reaches out and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

_I need to see u_

_-Kendall_

He waited for her to text back. It was two thirty in the morning and here he was hoping that Camille would be awake and willing to meet up with him. God he really was crazy, wasn't he?

He had almost fallen asleep when his phone vibrated in his hand.

_Staircase five minutes._

_-Camille_

The short message sent a rush of joy to his heart.


	3. When Will We Fall Apart?

He was leaning on the wall when she walked up to the second floor platform of the staircase. It was one of their spots along with the pool and sometimes the roof. He gave her a concerned look as she stopped in front of him. She was wrapped in a thick wool sweater and pajama pants, her face was flushed and she was shivering slightly as she stood.

"Are you okay?" He asked, moving in to hold her but she took a small step back before he could. Her eyes were puffy and she refused to look at him.

"Hey" He pulled her chin gently up to meet his eyes" I'm sorry about earlier. I-I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice was hoarse and thick with untold feeling.

She looks into his brilliant green eyes and sees the honest regret in them and she forgives him in an instant. Her eyes soften and she leans in to kiss him softly on the lips.

"It's okay." She murmurs softly as she rests her head on his chest, his arms wrap around her immediately and she relishes in their warmth and strength. This was what she needed, a reminder of why she was doing this. Her love for Kendall was giving strength to keep going.

She was shivering in his arms and her skin felt feverishly hot against his, but he didn't say anything, didn't ruin the perfect moment they were in right now.

"Camille." He sighs her name as she starts leaving small tender kisses up his neck and jaw. Her hands come up to grip his shoulders as she slowly works her way up to his mouth. It drives him insane, her soft hands and the slowness of the kisses. He grabs her roughly by the arms and spins them so he's pinning her against the wall. She gasps slightly in response as he leans dangerously close to her.

His arms wrap around her waist and he pulls her flush against him. Her arms wrap around his neck as his lips touch hers. He kisses her hard and their tongues battle for dominance in a matter of seconds. His hands trail under her sweater and up her spine leaving a trail of fire in their wake. She bites his lip and digs her nails into his back, he grunts lowly into her mouth and she eats it up. He works his way down her neck until he reaches the hollow of her collarbone and bites so hard it makes her squeak in surprise. He sucks and nibbles until he's sure there will a dark hickey there tomorrow and a small part of him hopes that Logan sees it, knows that _she_ belongs to _him._

"I love you Kendall." She says in a breathy whisper. He always leaves her breathless.

"I love you to Camille." His voice is husky and low as he stares into her dark chocolate eyes and he means every word. Her face is flushed and her hair's a mess, she's breathing hard her chest rising up and down in quick succession as he stares at her. And she has never looked more beautiful to him. He loves that he can do this to her, not Logan or anyone else but him and only him. The moment is instantly broken by a loud sneeze that echoes around the empty staircase. Kendall blushes in embarrassment at his own bad timing but Camille just laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Guess I was right about you getting sick." She teases.

"I only got it cause of you." He defends. But he still leans in and kisses her for one last moment before laying his forehead against her.

"I love you Camille Roberts." He says again staring into her eyes.

"I know. And I love you Kendall Knight." Camille responds honestly. They stay like that for a moment longer before Kendall slowly pulls away and leaves to go up the stairs. Camille turns around and walks the opposite direction down the stairs to her apartment.

She climbed into bed that night feeling strangely hollow. Kendall's words rang true in her ears and she didn't doubt their sincerity for a second, but a part of her wondered bleakly when this would all fall apart.

_He held her in his arms one long lonely night listening to her cry over the guilt of what they were doing. It hurt him to see her in so much pain and the turmoil in her eyes shattered his heart. She was to honest and genuine to handle this great big lie of theirs. _

"_What are we doing Kendall? This is going to destroy him." She sobbed helplessly into his shirt. His arms tightened around her small frame as she took quick shuddering breathes, her breathe hot on his neck._

"_It's all going to be okay Camille." He tried to soothe her, but his words came out empty and hollow even to his own ears._

"_One day the world is going to slip out from under us Kendall. I just hope we can stay intact when our world flips sideways." She states this like a fact. There is no question in her voice just sad realization and acceptance of the inevitable. Kendall says nothing. She leaves him speechless in more ways than one._


	4. The Kiss that Started it All

**Hey I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. This is really more of a flashback chapter, but it gives some more background on Kendall and Camille. Oh and expect some more flashback chapters, I'm gonna try to weave them into the story. Enjoy. **

_Their first kiss was in the stairwell a week after Joe had left. He was sitting there trying to by alone with his thoughts when Camille burst in. Her make-up was smeared and her eyes were red with unshed tears. She and Logan had broken up. Again. Her eyes were sad when they landed on him before quickly turning embarrassed._

"_S-sorry." She stuttered before turning to leave._

"_Wait." He called out, hand snaking to grab her wrist. "Stay." His words are a plea. _

_She sits down on the step next to him, shoulder touching his. He doesn't retract his hand, instead moving it to entwine with her fingers. They're small and soft and so very fragile he feels he could break her, but he doesn't let go. _

"_He doesn't love me anymore." She whispers, so broken. Kendall knows it's not true, knows how much Logan loves her, but he doesn't say anything because to her it is true. Her thin shoulders start shaking, rattled with sobs. Her head is down, hair covering her face as she cries. He holds her hand tighter, rubbing his thumb across her hand, trying to comfort her. _

"_I hate him sometimes." Her voice is so bitter and angry that it shocks him to hear it. He doesn't know what to think, what to do about her statement. He should say something, defend his friend. But the words just aren't there. So she continues with her speech._

"_I hate how he thinks he can have me and leave me whenever he wants. How he takes advantage of my love for him, but I also love him and I don't know how to leave him." She confesses, pleading brown eyes staring into his green ones. She looked so sad and he was feeling vulnerable, and those were the excuses he fed himself in order to do what he did next. _

_He kissed her before she could say anything else. He brought his free hand up and cupped her face, trying in vain to pull her closer. She responded quickly, grabbing at his shirt then his shoulders. The kiss was desperate and needy, hungry hands grabbing at anything they could. It was selfish and it was wrong, and it was everything they needed. They broke apart both gasping for air. Her eyes were wide and shocked, he didn't know what to say._

"_I'm sorry." He stated lamely. She got up and ran out of the staircase as fast as she could. The door slamming shut loudly in the silence left in her wake. He stared after her, the taste her cherry lip-gloss still on his lips. _

_-BTR-_

_She wouldn't talk to him for a week after the kiss. He was desperate and needy to be in her presence again. So he spent hours scheming of ways to "accidentally" run into her. On Monday he sat in the lobby for two hours hoping to catch her coming back from an audition. On Tuesday he lounged around the pool hoping to catch her coming for a swim. Wednesday he was getting anxious and spent the entire afternoon sitting in the staircase, thinking she was taking the stairs to avoid him, still nothing. Thursday he refused to leave the apartment, refused to let her get the better of him. But by Friday he'd caved and went to her apartment. Her father was just leaving as he walked to their door. _

"_Hey Mr. Rodgers. Is Camille home?" Kendall asked awkwardly. Mr. Rodgers smiled politely at him._

"_Sorry you just missed her. She'll be home later tonight though, if you wanna come back later." He said._

"_Sure thanks." Kendall waved goodbye as Mr. Rodgers walked down the hall and out of sight. But he didn't leave, instead he sat down next to the door and leaned against the wall with a sigh. Kendall sat there for hours and all he could think about was Camille. And why exactly he had been basically stalking her this entire week. And he honestly couldn't come up with a reasonable answer, except that he really just wanted to see her. _

_It was late by the time he heard her footsteps coming down the hall. She walked up to her door looking exhausted and just barely noticed him sitting there. She sighed tiredly and opened the door to let him in. He got up and walked in silently. The apartment was dark and Camille made no move to turn on the lights, instead she sat down on the couch and took off her shoes._

"_So…." Kendall trialed off not sure what to say. Camille refused to meet his eyes. She gently pat the spot next to her, he sat down obediently. He was intensely aware of her warm presence next to him. Her bare thigh pressed against his, and he shamelessly let his eyes travel over her. She wore a loose black blouse and short red skirt that drove his imagination wild with possibilities. _

"_What do you want Kendall?" Camille asked with a sigh. She wasn't her normal bubbly self; she was tired and had probably just come back from a long audition. Suddenly he felt like an ass for jumping on her as soon as she got home. Not knowing what to say he gently grabbed her hand, letting his thumb draw soft circles on her wrist. She tenses for a moment before relaxing and leaning into his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. _

_Camille sighed as she felt his warm hand around hers. She couldn't help it; she wanted to feel his touch. She had been avoiding him all week. It wasn't hard because she had been swamped with auditions all week, but she still hadn't seen him all week. And it surprised her that she actually started to miss his presence. She opened her eyes and looked slowly into his. He had great eyes, she decided. Beautifully green and bright. And his warm hand was so comforting wrapped around hers. And her next action was purely on impulse, no logic in it what so ever. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in quickly to a kiss. _

_His lips were warm on hers and he responded almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and parted her lips slowly. Her hands were on his face, cupping his face in the palms of her hands before moving to his hair. She knotted her fingers in his blonde locks pulled him in closer, leaning back so her back rested on the arm of the couch and his tall frame pressed warmly over hers. _

_Their lips broke apart and he moved to kiss down her jaw and neck. She stopped him before his lips could wander anywhere dangerous. He looked down at her through hazed eyes, glazed over with lust and she had to calm her racing heart before attempting to speak._

"_Sorry." He said again, it seems that was all he could say. He leaned away from her and sat up on the other end of the couch, as far away as he could get without having to stand. She suddenly missed his warmth as the cold air seemed to suddenly descend upon her. She made no move to sit up, instead choosing to stair up at the ceiling. _

"_What does this mean?" Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard her perfectly in the silence of the empty apartment. He could lie to her, tell her everything would be fine, that they hadn't just betrayed his best friend again, but he just didn't have the energy to do it. So instead he forced out the bitter truth._

"_I don't know. But it's only gonna get more complicated from here on out." The words were heavy in the empty air. She only nodded silently and continued to stare up into the ceiling, hoping the answers would appear there. There were no answers, only two people sitting in a dark room._


End file.
